Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson was one of the Original Vampires, and the fourth son of Mikael and Esther. Kol was the brother of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Henrik and the half-brother of Niklaus. Kol was a member of the Mikaelson Family. History-Middle ages During the Middle Ages, Kol, like the rest of his family, was a human up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. They drank wine laced with Tatia's blood and were killed by Mikael soon after. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original vampires. 1114 Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern part of Europe making the Originals famous with his actions (most likely killing or turning people indiscriminately). He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th & 20th Century Kol traveled with some witches for a long period of time; Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, and New Orleans in the 20th century. They all knew information about Silas, who Kol believes to be very dangerous if released. He holds witches in high esteem. Somewhere in between, Kol came across a cult that worshipped Silas as a god despite the fact he would supposedly destroy the world. This is what made Kol decide to kill them all. He was daggered in the early 1900s (20th century) by Klaus for no clear reason, when the Original family lived together in New Orleans. He was kept in a coffin for over 100 years, until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead. Season Three Kol first appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where his brother Klaus undaggered him, brandishing the newly freed dagger against Elijah after they fought before he re-daggered Kol. Later, when Klaus sent Elijah to see if Damon Salvatore kept his word on the deal they had just made, Elijah doubled back and secretly took the dagger out of Kol and the rest of his siblings, where upon they all gathered and used their daggers to attack Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother Esther arrive, believing her to have been killed by their father, Mikael when really she was just freed from the 4th coffin which had been locked and spelled, whose contents were unknown uptill that moment. In Dangerous Liaisons, Kol gets ready for the ball at the Mansion along with his siblings, and speaks of his good looks to his sister. Klaus threatens to dagger Rebekah once again because she had attempted to harm Elena. Kol interferes and told him to continue this conversation outside. At the ball, Kol introduced himself to Mayor Lockwood and Damon Salvatore, politely and rudely, respectively. He is seen dancing alongside all others at the ball. He also consumed the champagne which linked him together with his siblings. Together with his siblings, Rebekah tells Kol she plans on killing to make Elena suffer but Rebekah changes her mind and backed out. Kol introduces himself to Matt and while shaking hands, Kol begins crushing his hand. Surprised by a brokenhearted Damon, he pushed Kol from the balcony and had his neck broke by Damon. All Originals came outside, seeing what happened. Damon walked away after replying to Stefan that he might be a little crazy. In All My Children, Kol and Klaus were waiting at home when Rebekah came home from her night with Damon. At first, Kol starts to make fun of her because he's bored and Klaus decides to go out with him. They meet and Meredith at the Grill. Caroline comes across and Klaus wants her to have a drink but she leaves. Klaus follows her, leaving Kol alone. Kol goes over to Meredith who is playing pool. Trying to seduce her, she tells him to get lost, but Kol stays. He then gets stabbed by Alaric with the White Oak Ash Dagger. As a result all the other Originals except for Klaus got neutralized. He immediately knows that something must have happened to Kol. As he was transported away, Klaus rushes over to him, pulls the dagger out of Kol and incapacitates and Damon. Kol, Elijah and Klaus then go to their mother's ritual, witnessing how the spirits abandon her, since Abby Bennett Wilson got turned into a vampire by Damon. Klaus later informs Rebekah that Kol has fled Mystic Falls. In The Murder of One, it is discovered that Kol and Klaus had been keeping in touch with each other, and would be contacted by Klaus if he were needed. Kol has been tracking Jeremy in Chicago. To get Bonnie to go through with a spell to break Esther's spell on the Originals, Klaus called Kol, who showed Bonnie he was with Jeremy and will kill him if she doesn't do what Klaus says. Soon after, in Heart of Darkness, when Elena and Damon went to pick Jeremy up from Denver, they discovered Kol was still there and that he had befriended Jeremy. At a batting cage, Kol revealed his true intentions to Jeremy and assaulted Damon with a wooden baseball bat which broke when it made contact with Damon. Kol picked up an aluminum bat, though he still wasn't comfortable with them since that type of baseball bat had not been around when Kol was daggered but acknowledged it wouldn't break when he used it. He tried to hit Damon again, but the Salvatore brother impaled Kol with a piece of the broken wooden bat, stunning Kol for a brief time. This gave Elena, Jeremy, and Damon time to escape, Kol then called Klaus and told him about Elena, Jeremy, and Damon being in Denver while Klaus explained the secret that if an Original dies, their whole bloodline does. Kol then set off to a vampire named Mary Porter who had once been an "Original groupie" and who the Salvatores knew was part of their bloodline. Kol, anticipating that this would be his enemies' next move, got to Mary first, staked her and then waited patiently, his baseball bat still in hand. It wasn't long until Damon and Elena got there and Kol confronted them. He got their hopes up into thinking that he was the one who turned Mary, therefore making him the genesis of their bloodline, but then went on a tangent that could implicate that any of his surviving siblings could have turned her. He then attacked Damon with the bat again, beating him brutally while also making sure Elena didn't leave. He scolded Damon for breaking his neck at the ball, killing Finn, and for humiliating him. Only after the beating did he say they were now even and fled, satisfied with his victory. In The Departed, after Klaus had been dessicated by his enemies in Mystic Falls, Kol was in agreement with Elijah and Rebekah that they should be given Klaus' body since he was their family. Kol agreed with Elijah's proposal that they would not try to retaliate against those who harmed their brother. Season Four In After School Special, Kol assisted Rebekah in her hunt for the cure, abducting Professor Atticus Shane after seeing Bonnie on his way to Shane and bringing him to her. When Kol came to the school he commented that she was worse then Klaus when seeing that she had compelled everyone. Then together, the siblings began to interrogate him on the location of the cure but soon discovered that he couldn't be compelled thanks to his mental training. Kol started to torture the information out of him by dunking his head into a sink, threatening to drown him until Shane finally admitted that the cure was buried with Silas and to get the cure, you'd also have to release Silas. Kol was clearly spooked by the mention of Silas, having heard of him from old legends. Kol bagan to drown him again almost killing him until Rebekah told him to stop since he was no use to them dead, he didn't care and asked her if she didn't hear what Shane said and Silas would kill them all. Rebekah did not believe he was real but Shane told her he was and he would bring back every last soul who died on his behalf. Kol then stabbed Shane with a metal rod, in hopes of murdering him and ending his plan to awaken the immortal. Rebekah was furious with her brother for this but Kol continued to explain that Silas was too powerful for them and she was in no way prepared for what would happen if he was unleashed. To prove his point, Kol showed her that he was in possession of the White Oak Stake, which he had taken from her without her even noticing and with little effort. Kol left Shane bleeding out on the floor and with the stake in hand, having proven his point. In Catch Me If You Can, Kol discovered the group of vampires Klaus had turned and sicked on Jeremy, in order for him to kill them so that his Hunter's Mark would grow. Kol, knowing that the search for the cure would also lead to Silas, slaughtered the group of vampires to prevent the continuation of the hunt. He confronted Damon and Jeremy, admitting that he was responsible for the massacre and then tried to convince Jeremy to stop trying to grow his mark, reminding him that they were friends back in Colorado but Jeremy refused. Kol said that he would kill Jeremy but he didn't want to fall victim to the curse of killing a member of the five and be haunted for the next century so he instead threatened to tear his limbs off. He lunged for Jeremy but Damon stopped him, giving Jeremy time to escape but Kol quickly regained the upperhand, overpowering Damon and taking him captive. Kol tortured Damon by compelling him to stab himself with a long piece of wood before getting a call from Klaus who told him to leave Jeremy alone which Kol agreed to. However, he found a loophole in his compromise, compelling Damon to go after Jeremy for him. He then returned home where he was stopped by Rebekah who had learned of his compelling of Damon. She pointed a White Oak Ash Dagger at his back and Kol just told her if she was really willing to dagger her brother, she was no better than Klaus and that it was this type of action that had destroyed the family and made their older brother Elijah leave. When she persisted, Kol retaliated by drawing the White Oak Stake, which he had just recently confiscated from her, on his sister. She was stunned by this turn of events before being saved by Klaus who shoved Kol away, stopping the fight and saving Rebekah. Kol fled, leaving his siblings concerned about his next move and his inevitable assault on Jeremy Gilbert. In A View To A Kill, Kol continued his attempts to stop the search for the cure. He attacked Bonnie in the high school and, showing his fangs, tried to murder her but was subdued once she unleashed her newly learned expression on him. This gave her time to escape and run to Elena who had come to the decision to have Jeremy try and kill Kol to complete his Hunter's Mark. Kol recieved a call from Jeremy's phone but it was really Elena, trying to set a meeting with him, under the pretense of a truce. Kol agreed to meet her but it would be on his terms, arriving at Elena's front door. She said she'd only invite him in if he allowed Jeremy to leave which he agreed to, stepping inside to negotiate with her. Kol and Elena began their talk and when she assumed that he had done something deserving of a dagger a century ago, Kol disagreed, telling her he'd done nothing and it was just Klaus' cruelty that had made him end up in a coffin. He then told her what he knew about Silas and how the immortal would turn the world into a living hell and it seemed, for a moment, his belief in Silas was beginning to make Elena realize what they were up against. Kol said he'd consider her plea for a truce before leaving. Soon after, Jeremy returned home but Kol followed behind, telling them he'd thought about the truce, but had decided against it. Elena and Jeremy fled into the house but having already been invited inside, Kol kicked open the door and stormed the home. He called Klaus, believing his brother was part of the scheme and despite Klaus' denial, Kol promised to go after him once he was finished with the Gilberts. Elena shot Kol with an arrow in the leg before fleeing upstairs and Kol pursued, smashing through doors and walls in a rage. Jeremy fired stakes at Kol but he easily caught them but was surprised by Elena firing wooden bullets that only stunned him briefly. He overpowered Elena, impaling her into a wall before grabbing Jeremy and bringing him into the kitchen. He again explained how he didn't want to fall victim to the Hunter's Curse by killing Jeremy so he was just going to cut off his tattooed arm with a knife. Not knowing which arm it was on, though, and being unable to see it, he decided to just chop off both arms but Elena intervened. She jabbed his knife into him and pinned him to the counter, using all of her strength just to hold him at bay for a moment while Jeremy used the nozzle in the sink to spray vervain-laced water onto Kol. Elena took this chance to snatch the white oak stake from Kol's jacket pocket and throw it to Jeremy who impaled Kol with it. Kol was set ablaze, running through the house in a last ditch effort of survival before collapsing and dying, his brother Klaus in the doorway, stunned and devestated by his younger sibling's death but unable to enter the house to help him. In Into the Wild, ''Kol's charred body is still on the floor of the Gilbert house where he had died. Klaus, now trapped in the living room by magical barriers Bonnie had put up, was mere feet away but could nothing, forced to look at his little brother's burnt corpse. When Tyler and Caroline came to fix the damages to the house that Kol had made in the struggle, and in Tyler's case, gloat to Klaus, they found tarp and draped it over Kol's body, covering it so Klaus no longer had to see it, looking very somber as they did. In ''Stand By Me, Kol's body had been moved from the floor and Caroline tried to scrub out the burn marks that were left on the floor after Kol's death but was unable to remove them. Relationships *Klaus and Kol (Sibling rivalry) *Elijah and Kol (Sibling rivalry) *Rebekah and Kol (Sibling rivalry) *Kol and Finn (Sibling rivalry) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Kol and Shane (Enemies) Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his dark hair and eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 20 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire out of the other Originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and slender build. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his faimly, dressing in a very high class manner. However, more along the lines of his brother, Klaus's attire, Kol dresses in a more casual manner than the older brothers of the family, Elijah and Finn, while still retaining an aristocratic style. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest wound over it, and dress pants. After being awoken in modern times, Kol tended to dress in long sleeve shirts usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. Kol's hair has also been subject to change, much like his brother, Elijah. When first awoken from the coffin, Kol's hair was noticeably slicked upward while once he had adjusted to modern times, he usually gelled his hair to the side, out of his eyes. When he returned to try and stop the discovery of the cure, Kol had lessened the gel in his hair, allowing his bangs to fall more on his face, his hair parting in the middle. Personality Kol is menacing, unstable and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Niklaus. He enjoys breaking rules. He is described by Julie Plec as being "cheeky". However, dispite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family as seen when he learned Niklaus killed Esther, when he attacked Damon for Finn's death despite Finn trying to kill him and their other siblings and when he helped his sister after she had been undaggered. In Catch Me If You Can he's even shown to be ashamed of what his family has become. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant toward rather powerful people, such as Niklaus, Kol was shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. Going so far as to attempt to murder Shane in a panic, just so he'd never get the chance to free the ancient immortal. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the white oak stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. When Elena asked him if it was possible he was wrong about Silas, Kol simply told her that some things are better left buried. His persistence in his crusade to stop Silas' awakening ended up being his downfall, being staked by Jeremy in an attempt to make sure Silas and the cure were never found. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with very small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals, It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old. Causing a new threat to them. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will temporary kill/neutralize an Original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an Original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns Originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an Original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human's, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - Burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of affect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the affect only lasts for a few hours. *'Hunter's Curse': If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented for decades until they kill themselves, or until the curse wears off. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (corpse) Name Kol is pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning charcoal. Quotes Kol: (To Klaus): "Long time, Brother." ''- Bringing Out The Dead'' ---- Kol: (To Rebekah ) "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Rebekah: (To Kol) "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled..." Rebekah: (To Kol) "I am hoping you will help your baby sister out." Kol: (To ''[[Rebekah|R''ebekah]] ) "And spit right in the face of mother's rules?... I'm in." *smirks* Kol: (To Rebekah ) "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?" Kol: (To Rebekah ) "Well well well, there's our girl. Out all night! What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?!" Kol: (To Klaus ) "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Meredith: (To Kol) "Why don't you get lost, Kol? Kol: (To Meredith ) "Why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol:' (To Alaric ) "''Pretty sure I don't care." '''Kol: (To Esther and Finn ) "That's lovely! We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb! How pathetic you are, Finn!" Kol:'' (To Klaus) "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." (About Caroline)'' ''- All My Children'' ---- Kol:'' (To Jeremy) "No hard feelings mate. But we're not buds."'' Kol: "Shame about Mary. She used to be a blast. I don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie." Elena :'' (To Kol) "And were you her favorite?" '' ''Kol: (To Elena) "You mean, did I turn her? I think I did! But no, wait. Maybe it was Rebekah . But there was also a Klaus period. Let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from. Now you never will".'' Damon:(To Kol) "Don't touch her!" (About hitting Elena ) Kol: (To Damon) "Oh dear, I've hit a nerve!" Kol:(To Damon) "Relax darling. I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me... There, now we're even." Damon:'' (When he sees Mary dead) Mary.'' Kol:'' (To Damon and Elena) "Quite contrary."'' ''- Heart of Darkness'' '''Kol: (To Rebekah) "Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all sister."'' Kol: (To Rebekah) "Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth and frankly sister (pulls out White Oak Ash Stake ) I don't think you could handle it." - After School Special Kol: And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them-- Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is. -''Catch Me If You Can'' __________________________________________________________________________ Kol: (To Jeremy) "Well I could kill you. But then I'll have to deal with the hunter's curse and I don't particulary feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms." ''- Catch Me If You Can '' '' '' Kol: (To Bonnie) "No one can get to the cure, if you're too dead to find it!" - A View To A Kill Elena: ''(To Kol) "You're really good at that game, specially considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years."'' Kol: (To Elena) "I'm a quick learner, speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing is it? You've killed haven't you? Or are you one of those...Mary Sue vampires." - A View To A Kill Kol: (To Elena) "So are we going to talk about Silas or just...jibber jabber." - A View To A Kill Klaus: (To Kol) "Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." Kol: (To Klaus) "Do you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Klaus: ''(To Kol) "What?"'' Kol: (To Klaus) "Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure cleary trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt. Klaus: (To Kol) "I don't know what you're talking about." Kol: ''(To Klaus) "I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you.'' - A View To A Kill Kol: (To Jeremy) "Like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse so, I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after. Sorry about the sting." - A View To A Kill ' ' Kol: (To Jeremy) "Now which...which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe." - A View To A Kill _________________________________________________________________________ Gallery Tumblr lw99e6pKKI1qj912do1 500.jpg|First look at Nathaniel Buzolic (as Kol) on set Kol neutralized.jpg|Kol neutralized Kol.jpg|Kol after being awaken Kol2.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg|Rebekah & Kol Kol 3.jpg Kol.gif Screen Shot 2012-02-03 at 5.38.16 PM.png|Kol coming out to meet his brother. 3x15-03.jpg 3x15-06.jpg 3x15-04.jpg 3x15-07.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg|Kol And Rebekah Kol rebekah 03.jpg Kol matt.jpg Finn kol 07.jpg Kol drinking.jpg All My Children 002.jpg|Kol, Klaus and Elijah confront their mother. Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 026.jpg|Kol challenges Klaus VD315b 1218b.jpg-3f20b5e1-t3.jpg VD315b 0831b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg VD315b 0373b.jpg-78bbe30a-t3.jpg VD315b 1567b.jpg-77a6ef08-t3.jpg|Kol and Meredith! Kol's Physical Appearance.jpg Tumblr lysoujN27o1qet68t.gif Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg AmgfS5LCQAApVZc.jpg AmhbRomCAAAvr0l.jpg the.vampire.diaries.314.jpg Kol Mikaelson.jpg kol m..jpg Heart of Darkness Group 2 595.jpg Heart of Darkness Group 1 .jpg tumblr_m1x8baPp571qho4rpo3_250.jpg|Damon in pain after getting hits from Kol Heart of Darkness8.jpg kol2840.jpg tumblr_m158gbaT5E1rqjegjo1_500.gif tumblr_m16kz9JOyH1rp7n8no2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m16kz9JOyH1rp7n8no1_250.gif tumblr_m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o1_500.gif tumblr_m12ly0IncG1r4kti1o1_400.gif 0356.jpg tumblr_lzn40acoav1r2vjmuo1_500.gif kolgif.gif kolm.gif Dangerous-TVD-Damon-Fall.jpg kol-kol-29111722-500-282.gif kol-kol-29111725-500-276.gif kol-kol-29111727-500-282.gif tumblr_m24fj0ggZs1r2wsn4o2_500.gif TVD326.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD325.jpg TVD327.jpg Kol-behindthescene.jpg|Behind the Scenes hot.jpg tumblr_lz6abbzfLd1qb91cso1_r1_500.gif VD314a0851b--1260820380534299803.jpg tumblr_m3mck4DyWI1rvrllpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3nx9dLz971rqcc7co1_500.gif tumblr_m3o42qEkVR1qbm4ygo1_500.gif tumblr_m40lchgBrH1rw6q8jo1_500.gif tumblr_m43xao4SJ91rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyvl99b3OW1rntwhto1_500.gif tumblr_m3gk2zNCjt1qcuhdoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a8leqnf51rrlnpso1_500.gif tumblr_m4eikkwTFP1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4fjt0S0aa1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m44thy6P3K1rw9jjko1_500.gif tumblr_m44vcdtuQG1rqw3rzo1_500.png tumblr_m48ud2E6Z61rwqvy0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m488h4Fh3R1qgh970o2_250.jpg tumblr_m488h4Fh3R1qgh970o3_250.jpg tumblr_m488h4Fh3R1qgh970o4_250.jpg tumblr_m41386BUU41r1acdho1_500.gif tumblr_m4n7um2R971r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4sigmMW4e1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4uiv9z11r1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4w9vaJpAz1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m4y55p2n3E1r4hdloo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4yvjxT3UT1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m501e1gN0O1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m5m8qp4NEo1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m5nuxj2Hsf1qh33seo1_500.gif tumblr_m0zokkeyaU1qfvzyf.gif bscap0001.jpg tumblr_m69ulxPduT1rph7hl.gif tumblr_m69qxuDRWy1qassrbo1_400.png KolBeingSmexy.jpg|Kol introducing himself vampire dir290.jpg Tumblr m7vn4w6heS1r9xerro6 250.gif Kol is back.png normal_4~57.jpg KOLS4AfterSchoolSpec.jpg VD410HD 1075.jpg VD410HD 1072.jpg VD410HD_1143.jpg VD410HD_1161.jpg VD410HD_1288.jpg VD410HD_1291.jpg VD410HD_1295.jpg VD410HD_1311.jpg VD410HD_1312.jpg VD410HD_1317.jpg VD410HD_1631.jpg VD410HD 1636.jpg VD410HD_1656.jpg VD410HD_1661.jpg VD410HD_1697.jpg VD410HD_1709.jpg VD410HD_1713.jpg VD410HD_1715.jpg VD410HD_1718.jpg VD410HD_1738.jpg VD410HD_1751.jpg VD410HD_1752.jpg VD410HD_1753.jpg VD410HD_1868.jpg VD410HD_1872.jpg VD410HD_1873.jpg VD410HD_1875.jpg VD410HD_1876 (1).jpg VD410HD_1876.jpg VD410HD_1882.jpg VD410HD_1884.jpg 530828 48499sdsd6344892217 1247772351 n.jpg 36497 484996284892223 565362997 n.jpg Kol4x11.jpg KolAtBar4x11.jpg Kol_4_ep11.jpg|Kol 4x11 Kol_4x11.jpg|Kol 4x11 Kol_ep11.jpg|Kol 4x11 KolatBar2-4x11.jpg KolTorture4x11.jpg KolTortureDamon4x11.jpg KolPhone4-4x11.jpg KolPhone3-4x11.jpg KolRebekah2-4x10.jpg RebekahDaggerKol2-4x11.jpg RebekahDaggerKol4x11.jpg KolRebekah4x11.jpg BLPXKoOi7p0.jpg 19326 488433337865563 1146361644 n.jpg Tumblr mh5u6tTFez1rwxiugo1 500.gif Bonnie and kol.gif Kat and Nate - Behind the Scenes - 4x12.jpg Kol_Forever.jpg|Kol Forever Kol Mikaelson 3x14.jpg Kol Mikaelson epi. 14.jpg Kol Mikaelson 3x14.jpg VD412HD 0281.jpg VD412HD 0279 (1).jpg VD412HD 0272.jpg VD412HD 0270.jpg VD412HD 0268.jpg VD412HD 0265.jpg VD412HD 0264.jpg tumblr_mhk8qee72l1s0p9m6o1_500.jpg|HUMOR 500px-VD412HD_0501.jpg KOL 4x12.PNG 500px-VD412HD_0518.jpg 500px-VD412HD_0830.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-31-23h24m00s174.png BCduEmPCYAAi4T3.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic(Kol) and his burnt body on set Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591701-245-200.gif Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591703-245-200.gif Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591711-245-200.gif Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591715-245-200.gif KolJeremyArm.png KolBurn.png a2f1a0ca7b1b1bdc2c4f67bef4cdccea.jpg KolConfrontsJeremy.PNG 412_001355.jpg 412_001364.jpg 412_001947.jpg 412_001949.jpg Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus (novel): **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds, and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett, and Kol attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. *Out of all the Originals, Kol can be considered the most unstable and unpredictable. *Kol appears to be the second youngest Original since Rebekah refers to herself has his 'baby sister', and he physically appears to be younger than Klaus, who is confirmed to be younger than Elijah and Finn. *Besides Rebekah, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Kol is the third member of the Original Family to die permanently, after Mikael and Finn. *Kol had been daggered three times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114, in The Five. *#By Klaus in the early 1900s *#By Alaric Saltzman, in All My Children. *It had yet to be revealed why Klaus had daggered Kol in the early 20th century. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series: "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." *Kol was the youngest male Original until his death, since his brother Henrik died. Now it's Klaus himself as the youngest male Original. *Kol has never met Tyler or Stefan, had limited interaction with Caroline, Alaric, and Bonnie, and extensive interaction with his siblings, Elena, Jeremy, and Damon. *Atticus Shane is Kol's only on-screen kill, though Shane ended up surviving. *Originally, it was planned that Kol would appear in the flashback in 1912, where it would reveal why Damon felt he had met Kol before, in Dangerous Liaisons. *Kol and Finn are the only Originals who weren't show perfectly in flashback when they were created. They also were mentioned but not shown in the flashback in the 1100s despite being present there at the time. *Kol and Damon have quickly developed a mutual dislike for one another. They've scuffled a number of times and it's even been acknowledged by Klaus how much Kol doesn't like Damon and Damon has very openly stated his disdain for the Original. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the white oak stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. Ironically, his ownership of the white oak stake ended up being why he was killed. *Kol had been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in igh esteem. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Poter with a wooden baseball bat and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe. *Kol is the first of the Original Vampires that was burned to death by the fire from being staked by the white oak stake, whereas Mikael and Finn died before the fire burned them completely. *According to Joseph Morgan, in Season Four, Klaus and Kol start off more on the same page, but Kol definitely comes in with his own objectives and motives, The two brothers do end up at odds and issuing threats at each other and it does become quite serious. 1 *Kol is the only Original that has had no love interest in the show, while every other Original has. *Kol is the only Original to be killed permanently by a member of The Brotherhood of the Five. *Kol is the second Original to be invited into the Gilbert House. Elijah was the first, and Klaus was the third. *Kol mentioned living with his siblings in New Orleans. The relationship with the Originals and this city would be explored in the proposed spin-off show, The Originals. Kol's possible involvement in this series has not been made clear yet. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampires Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Out of Town